Gardens of the Moon
Gardens of the Moon is the first novel in the Malazan Book of the Fallen epic fantasy series. It was written by Steven Erikson in 1992–1993 and first released on April 1, 1999 in Great Britain and Canada. It was later released in the United States on December 28, 2004, and has been re-released in multiple editions and in many countries. Like all of Erikson's Malazan books it has multiple layered storylines that usually weave together. At the lower level is an eclectic group of Darujhistanies who are just trying to solve their own problems. Then there is the expansionist Malazan Empire whose armies and their allies the Moranth are trying to conquer the last remaining Free Cities of Genabackis; Pale and Darujhistan. Pale falls quickly to a massive sorcerous enfilade, but at the cost of many of Empire's best. The Malazans then turn to Darujhistan which proves much harder to take. At a higher level there is also a power-struggle at the top level of the Empire as the Empress tries to consolidate her reign. And above that still the Gods and Ascendants with their own machinations. The book features a large cast of characters. With major focus characters being, on the Imperial 'side': Ganoes Paran, a young nobleman turned army officer; Whiskeyjack and his elite soldiers the Bridgeburners; Tattersail, a military sorceress and divinator and Adjunct Lorn, the Empress's personal agent. Opposite them are those of Darujhistan: Kruppe, Crokus and the rest of the Phoenix Inn Regulars and Baruk, the High Alchemist with the rest of the T'orrud Cabal. Meanwhile Anomander Rake in his floating mountain fortress: Moon's Spawn; Shadowthrone, the possibly insane ruler of Warren of Shadow and Oponn, the Twin Jesters of Chance are the major featuring Ascendants who each have their own motives. Front matter Dedication This novel is dedicated to I. C. Esslemont. Worlds to conquer, worlds to share. Maps File:Map Genabackis from GotM.jpg|Genabackis: The Malazan Campaign ca.1160 Burn's Sleep File:Map_Darujhistan.jpg|Darujhistan Editions all From Amazon and other sources. Appeared in other languages under the following titles *Dutch - De Tuinen van de Maan *French - Les Jardins de la lune *German - Die Gärten des Mondes *Italien - I Giardini della Luna *Polish - Ogrody Księżyca *Spanish - Los jardines de la Luna Publisher's summary The Malazan Empire simmers with discontent, bled dry by interminable warfare, bitter infighting and bloody confrontations with the formidable Anomander Rake, lord of Moon's Spawn, and his Tiste Andii. Even the imperial legions, long inured to the bloodshed, yearn for some respite. Yet Empress Laseen's rule remains absolute, enforced by her dread Claw assassins. For Sergeant Whiskeyjack and his squad of Bridgeburners, and for Tattersail, surviving sorceress of the Second Legion, the aftermath of the Siege of Pale should have been a time to mourn the many dead. But Darujhistan, last of the Free Cities of Genabackis, yet holds out and it is to this ancient citadel that Laseen turns her predatory gaze. However, it would appear that the Empire is not alone in this great game. Sinister, shadowbound forces are gathering as the gods themselves prepare to play their hand... Introduction Now these ashes have grown cold, we open the old book. These oil-stained pages recount the tales of the Fallen, a frayed empire, words without warmth. The hearth has ebbed, its gleam and life's spark are but memories against dimming eyes - what cast my mind, what hue my thoughts as I open the book of the Fallen and breathe deep the scent of history? Listen, then, to these words carried on that breath. These tales are the tales of us all, again yet again. We are history relived and that is all, without end that is all.Gardens of the Moon, Introduction, UK MMPB Plot summary Prologue The novel opens in the 96th year of the Malazan Empire, during the final year of the Emperor KellanvedGardens of the Moon, Prologue p.3, UK MMPB. Young Ganoes Paran witnesses the sacking of the Mouse Quarter of Malaz CityGardens of the Moon, Prologue p.4, UK MMPB, where Surly, commander of the Malazan Claw (intelligence organisation), is flushing out unregistered sorcerers and executing them. Paran also witnesses a confrontation between Surly (now calling herself Laseen, or 'Thronemaster') and Whiskeyjack, commander of the Malazan 3rd Army, where their mutual dislike is confirmedGardens of the Moon, Prologue p. 6-8, UK MMPB. Paran wants to be a soldier when he grows older, to Whiskeyjack's disapprovalGardens of the Moon, Prologue p.8, UK MMPB. Pale }} Seven years pass. We learn that the Emperor and his close ally, the assassin Dancer, have been assassinated and Laseen now rules as Empress. However, shortly after Kellanved and Dancer's deaths two new demigods (Ascendants) have appeared in the pantheon, Ammanas (Shadowthrone) and Cotillion (The Rope), who have seized control of the House of Shadow and are now plotting the death of Laseen. Cotillion possesses a young fishergirl living in the Itko Kan province of the Quon Tali continent and has her join the Malazan 2nd Army, under the name of Sorry, fighting on the Genabackis continent, as part of a long-range scheme to get her close to the Empress. Ammanas unleashes the terrifying Hounds of Shadow to wipe out a nearby Malazan cavalry regiment to draw attention away from the sorcery used in the area. Adjunct Lorn, personal aide to the Empress, is not fooled and recruits none other than a Lieutenant Ganoes Paran to help her track down the missing fishergirl. Genebackis Two more years pass. The Malazan 2nd Army under High Fist Dujek is besieging the city of Pale, one of only two Free Cities left in the Malazans' path. Pale is holding out thanks to an alliance with the powerful Anomander Rake, Lord of Moon's Spawn (a floating fortress), commander of the non-human Tiste Andii race, and his own allies, Prince K'azz D'Avore of the Crimson Guard and the powerful human warlord Caladan Brood and his troops. D'Avore, Brood and their troops have been drawn off to the north by renewed efforts of the Malazan 5th Army to capture Blackdog Forest, leaving Rake vulnerable to attack. However, Tayschrenn, the most senior mage in the Malazan Empire, takes advantage of a sorcerous attack on Moon's Spawn to kill two of Empire's other High Mages: Nightchill and A'Karonys. Of the mages involved in the attack only Tayschrenn and Tattersail, commander of the 2nd's mage cadre, survive. Moon's Spawn was driven off in the battle and fled to the south. Pale falls and the Malazans' allies, the Moranth (creators and suppliers of explosives), sack the city. Unbeknownst to Tayschrenn, the Bridgeburners (an elite sapping unit, of whom the demoted Sergeant Whiskeyjack is de facto commander) manage to save the soul of a dying mage, Hairlock, and transfer it to a new vessel, that of a puppet. Tattersail agrees to help them expose Tayschrenn's treachery. During the same period, Ganoes Paran has been traveling by ship to Genabackis. Topper, the Clawmaster visits Paran via Warren delivering orders for him to take command of the Bridgeburners. Arriving at Genabaris Paran travels by Quorl (a flying creature) with the Green Moranth to Pale. Dujek sends the Bridgeburners to Darujhistan, last surviving of the Free Cities, to lay the groundwork for the Malazan attack. The newly-promoted Captain Ganoes Paran arrives to take command of the squad, but is almost immediately killed by Sorry. Amazingly, Oponn, God of Luck, intervenes and arranges for Paran's resurrection. Tattersail helps Paran return to health. Darujhistan }} The Mission }} Assassins }} Anomander Rake sends Tiste Andii mage assassins to take out Darujhiustan's guild. Quick Ben releases a demon, but it gets killed in minutes by the skilled mage assassins and Rake. Also, Crokus visits the D'Arle girl and returns her jewels. After a discussion, she lets him go. Sorry watches him. The Gadrobi Hills }} The City of Blue Fire }} The Fête The Lady of Spring is born anew. It is as if the gods themselves pause their breath...|''Faces of Darujhistan'' Maskral Jemre (b.1101)}}}} Epilogue As the novel ends Crokus, a Bridgeburner named Fiddler and the Bridgeburner assassin Kalam volunteer to take the former Sorry (now called Apsalar) back to her homeland of Itko Kan and they depart (their story continues in Deadhouse Gates). Meanwhile, the 2nd Army has rebelled against Laseen's increasingly unrealistic commands. Now called Dujek's Host, the 2nd Army has called for a truce with the Tiste Andii and the Crimson Guard. Dujek is also concerned about the declaration of Holy War called by the Pannion Seer, whose empire is advancing from the south-east of Genabackis. Darujhistan has evaded conquest by the Malazan Empire, for now, but may be in danger from this new threat. Elsewhere, it is confirmed that Seven Cities has begun a mass-uprising against the Empire. Trivia Although published in 1999, the novel was written in 1991–1992, eight years before the rest of the series and a number of minor inconsistencies can be found between this volume and the following. Orfantal, one of the Tiste Andii, changes gender between Gardens of the Moon and Memories of Ice, and the pre-ritual T'lan Imass are referred to as the T'lan, whilst the correct name is Imass. The former error was corrected in the US edition of the novel, but the latter one was not. Cover gallery UK covers= Image:GoTM_UK_AR.jpg|United Kingdom cover art Bantam (1999) Image:GM cover UK bantam 2008.jpg|United Kingdom cover art Bantam (2008) Image:GM cover UK bantam 2009.jpg|10th anniversary cover art Bantam (2009) |-|US covers= Image:USGoTM.jpg|United States cover art Bantam (2004) Image:GM cover US tor 2009.jpg|United States cover art Tor (2009) Image:Tor MMPB 3.jpg|United States cover art Tor MMPB Image:Tor HC.jpg|United States cover art Tor HC Image:GM cover US subterranean 2009.jpg|United States cover art Subterranean Press (2009) |-|Poland covers= Ogrody Księżyca 1.jpg|Polish cover art Wydawnictwo MAG (2000) Ogrody Księżyca 2.jpg|Polish cover art (collector's edition) Wydawnictwo MAG (2004) Ogrody Księżyca 3.jpg|Polish cover art (second release) Wydawnictwo MAG (2012) |-|Japan covers= 51k2AtRmM7L._SS500_.jpg|Japanese Cover Art (1) Untit6led.png|Japanese Cover Art (2) 51W2ghrW7WL._SS500_.jpg|Japanese Cover Art (3) |-|Other covers= Image:Bulgarian Bard TPB.jpg|Bulgarian cover art Bard TPB Image:Czech Talpress TPB (reprint).jpg|Czech cover art Talpress TPB (reprint) Image:Czech Talpress TPB.jpg|Czech cover art Talpress TPB Image:Dutch JMM HC.jpg|Dutch cover art JMM HC Image:Dutch Luitingh TPB.jpg|Dutch cover art Luitingh TPB Image:French Buchet Chastel TPB.jpg|French cover art Buchet Chastel TPB Image:French C-Levy TPB.jpg|Frennch cover art C-Levy TPB Image:French C-Levy.jpg|French cover art C-Levy Image:GM cover DE goldmann 2000.jpg|German cover art Goldmann (2000) Image:Die Gärten des Mondes (Blanvalet) Paperback 2012.jpg|German cover art paperback Blanvalet (2012) Image:Hungarian Alexandra.jpg|Hungarian cover art Alexandra Image:malazan01.nb.jpg|Italian cover art Armenia (2004) Image:Romanian Tritonic.jpg|Romanian cover art Tritonic Image:Russian ACT HC.jpg|Russian cover art ACT HC Image:Russian EKSMO HC.jpg|Russian cover art EKSMO HC Image:Spanish Idea Factory TPB.jpg|Spanish cover art Idea Factory TPB Image:Spanish Timun Mas HC (part 1).jpg|Spanish cover art Timum Mas HC (part 1) Image:Spanish Timun Mas HC (part 2).jpg|Spanish cover art Timum Mas HC (part 2) Notes and references External links Gardens of the Moon on Wikipedia Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen Category:Gardens of the Moon pl:Ogrody Księżyca